


Playing it Cool

by AgentHoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolutely whipped nishinoya yuu, Asahi is doing his best, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Noya curses like a sailor, Secret Santa, Sorta dating, Suga is certified goblin man, Tanaka is a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHoot/pseuds/AgentHoot
Summary: Karasuno is hosting a Christmas party complete with a secret santa, and Nishinoya is tasked with the one person he can't bear to gift a ridiculous present.AKA Noya is falling hard and there's no getting up now.





	Playing it Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for the wonderful Dan! I hope you like it, Happy Holidays!

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Nishinoya looks down at his very poorly wrapped gift, and scowls at the crumpled edges like they’re a personal insult. He wasn’t usually one to doubt a decision once he’d made it, but now the gift and presentation just seems sorely inadequate. Maybe he should have gone with something else? Or begged his old man for some extra cash?

He scuffs his shoe against the packed snow of the sidewalk, his breath billowing out into the cool winter air. It’s a little late for second thoughts now. Sawamura’s house looms in front of him, and from the looks of movement through the window it seems like most of the team is already in there.

“Pull yourself together, Yuu…!” He smacks his free hand against his cheek with enough force to sting. This was just a secret santa, no big deal at all. Everyone probably got each other super shitty gifts — Ryu had already told him that he was planning to get Tsukishima a tiny dinosaur wrapped in about 100 frustrating layers of wrapping paper. It was guaranteed to be hilarious.

But…

Nishinoya swallows, jitters traveling down his spine in waves. This was a gift for Asahi. Of course the stars would align to pair them up as secret santas, either that or somehow Sugawara knew about them and was even more devious than Nishinoya gave him credit for.

They’d only been dating for a few weeks now, if they could even call it that, but either way, this would be their first Christmas as more than friends. He wanted to make this special.

It had taken so long to get this far. Months and months of slowly, tenderly coaxing Asahi out of that too-big shell of his, learning more about him as a person, and somehow communicating to each other that yeah okay, this isn’t exactly just friendly affection we feel. And that’s not to say Nishinoya didn’t love every moment of it. Every moment that he felt a bit of that nervous armor chip away was a blessing that he treasured. That’s why he wants this to be just right, because Asahi deserves the best and like hell Nishinoya is going to give him anything but.

…Is how he feels, but his feelings don’t really agree with his empty wallet. Asahi was probably one of those guys that loved handmade stuff too, so he could’ve gone with that, but he’s not exactly an artist or a chef or anything like that. His skills are rooted firmly in volleyball and protecting the Goddess Kiyoko from danger.

Nishinoya steels himself. He can make it up to Asahi later. When he gets money they can go somewhere… yeah, that’ll work. He’ll treat him to all the food he can eat.

With that in mind, he hops up the steps to the house and rings the doorbell no less than five times.

There’s a huge commotion inside, including the sound of several bodies thudding against the ground, and there’s instantly a grin spreading on Nishinoya’s face.

The door opens with a violent yank, and suddenly Ryuu is there, chest heaving, a huge grin on his face, and 0.2 seconds away from exploding.

“YUU!”

“RYUU!”

They embrace like long lost brothers separated by war, thumping each other heavily on the back and grappling with each other boyishly. Nishinoya can barely see the flattened remains of Hinata and Kageyama sprawled over each other in the entryway and it pulls a loud laugh from him.

“Ryuu! I take it you showed our arrogant underclassmen who’s boss?”

Ryuu grins wolfishly back at him and juts out his chin at each of them in turn, his sneer positively condescending. “They should know better than to try to get in the way of me welcoming my bro.” He sticks out his thumb at them and cranks it downwards. “I’ll never lose. Lie there and think about your failure.”

Hinata’s voice is muffled, his face still being held against the ground by Kageyama’s hand. “I was still faster that Kageyama!”

Kageyama grips his face tighter and snarls at him. “I was way ahead of you!”

“No you weren’t!”

“Yes I—“

“Could you all PLEASE not destroy my entryway?”

Sawamura’s voice cuts through the argument like a battle axe and everyone freezes. In the space of an instant he materializes behind Hinata and Kageyama, and picks up by the scruffs of their shirts like they weight nothing.

Nishinoya and Ryuu are still as statues, their expressions now perfectly angelic towards their demon lord of a captain.

“Glad you could make it, Nishinoya,” Sawamura greets him over his shoulder as he drags the two first years away. “You have your gift, right?”

Nishinoya holds it out and gives him a stiff salute. “Yessir, boss.”

Sawamura makes some breathy noise that could be a laugh, and gestures towards the well decorated tree in the corner of the living room. “Put it under the tree with the others, we’ll open them up later once everyone is here.”

“HELL Y—“

A cold glare.

“…eah. Yes. Thank you.”

Nishinoya and Ryuu are tussling with each other again the moment Sawamura leaves to go into the kitchen, but Nishinoya manages to extract himself with a hissed “watch the present dude! These are fine goods!” When it gets a little too rowdy. He places the package gently under the tree next to a really cute present that was definitely made by Yachi. Like hell any of the boys would be sophisticated enough to use ribbon…except maybe Yamaguchi. That guy always looked like the kinda guy who did crafts.

Nishinoya turns around, and instantly feels his heart jump against his ribcage.

Asahi. He’s loitering near the wall of the room, because of course he was, and it looks like he had just been talking with Ennoshita and Kinoshita about something, but now his gaze was solely on Nishinoya.

Their eyes meet, and Asahi gives him one of those small, warm smiles that’s just a little bit too fond to have been for anyone else.

Nishinoya’s heart turns to goo.

Asahi excuses himself from the other boys, and crosses the distance between them so he can greet him properly. Nishinoya slowly cranes his head up to maintain eye contact with him and attempts to not make a gay fool of himself.

“Hey Noya,” Asahi starts, and even just the softness in his voice is doing a lot of unfair things to his heart. “I’m glad you could come.”

Nishinoya stares back up at him with probably far too much intensity, but he can’t help but get intense when he feels under pressure like this. Somehow whenever he wants to play it cool, he always ends up coming off as too loud, too unhinged or both. Now definitely feels like a both moment.

“Hey!” Nishinoya immediately feels the burn in his cheeks from his own volume, but Asahi simply chuckles a little, his hand reaching back to rub the back of his neck.

God, he was so cute. So goddamn cute. Nishinoya wants to… hold his stupid hand or something. That big, warm, calloused hand and do something cheesy as hell like kiss it all over or—

“Was buying your gift hard? I… had a lot of trouble, aha… I’m kind of worried.”

Nishinoya blinks up at him, taking in Asahi’s unsure expression, and decides to stuff his feelings in his pocket for the time being. If that’s even possible. Operation: be cool as a cucumber was now active. At least while there were still far too many of their teammates within view.

“Who’d you get?”

Asahi gives him an odd look, something between amusement and sternness. “We’re not supposed to tell! That’s the whole point…”

Nishinoya just grins up at him. “Neat. Who’d you get?”

“Noya—“

“We’re gonna learn them in like an hour anyway!“

Asahi groans, and drags a hand down his face. He knows there’s no point in arguing with Nishinoya, because there was just no winning when it came to a battle of holding your ground. His obvious defeat just makes Nishinoya’s grin widen.

“Fine… but don’t… yell it or anything.” Asahi leans in a bit, and subtly points to the kitchen, where the backside of Sawamura is barely visible from the entryway. Nishinoya can only suck in a breath through his teeth in response, because yikes. That was a tough one.

“Oh man… what’d you do? Get him a ‘world’s best captain’ mug?”

Asahi gently elbows him at the cheeky remark, and Nishinoya just snickers. Even with little companionable moments like this, he can’t help but covet Asahi’s touch, any way that he can get it. Even if it’s just a shove for being a little shit.

“No! I… I asked Suga about it. He recommended that I get him a sweater, since it’s getting colder out and all…”

Nishinoya feels dread pool in his stomach, and his gaze slowly moves from Sawamura back to Asahi in an almost robotic motion. He blinks at him slowly. “A sweater? What kind of sweater would that be, Asahi?”

Asahi seems oblivious to the loud sirens going off in Nishinoya’s head, and he just smiles to himself a little. “It’s fun, I think… It’s a little festive, but not too much… it’s got snowflakes on it and—“

Nishinoya puts his hand on Asahi’s shoulder. This sweet, well-meaning bastard… he hated to ruin his fun, but holy shit. “Suga told you to get him a Christmas sweater?”

“Yeah—“

“Dude… rule number one, never go to Suga for help! He’s like a genie or some shit! Don’t trust him!”

Asahi looks at him fully now, anxiety quickly taking over his expression. “I thought it wasn’t a bad idea! Is it a bad gift after all? Oh my god he’s going to kill me—“

Nishinoya pats him on the back a few times, knowing that he needs to nip those nerves in the bud before Asahi starts trying to book a flight out of the country or something. “Whoa, it’s no big deal, man. Captain will be lookin’ extra festive, is all, and Suga will get a huge kick out of it. Trust me, once you see Ryuu’s gift, you’re not gonna be worried anymore.”

Asahi still looks unsure, his brow still creased with worry, but he nods slowly. He scratches his head and averts his eyes for a moment before looking back at him. “So… who did you get?”

Nishinoya really should’ve seen this coming. He crosses his arms in clear defiance and looks away. “Not telling. It’s a secret.”

Asahi looks completely scandalized, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. “But you just— why did you make me tell you, then…!”

Nishinoya flashes him a cheeky grin. “Wanted to know. But mine’s a secret. Can’t spoil the awesome reveal, right?”

Asahi sags with a heavy sigh, looking completely done with him. He just cocks his eyebrow at him in a way that clearly said: _really?_

It’s a little scary how well they can communicate silently. When they’d first met, it’d been nearly impossible to get through to each other no matter how much they would each yell or push, but now it just felt so much more natural. So much of Asahi was unspoken, from the way he held himself, to those shy glances, to the way his outstretched hand so often communicated the things he couldn’t voice.

 _You know you love me_ , was Nishinoya’s silent response back, communicated through a proud tilt of his head and a wide smile, filled with jest but also far more hope than he ever dared to speak of. Wanting to be loved by Asahi was just too ingrained of a desire to possibly shake now. He wants to be held close to that radiant glass heart and never let go.

 _Maybe_ , comes the silent reply.

—————————

The time up until the actual exchange went about as well as expected. Tsukishima showed up at the last possible moment with Yamaguchi in tow, and Sawamura had to separate Kageyama and Tsukishima before they tore each other to shreds over whose present was wrapped shittier.

Yamaguchi somehow ended up under a mistletoe (that Sawamura swore wasn’t supposed to be there) with Kiyoko, and the guy nearly keeled over dead on the spot from the implications of it, let alone when Kiyoko actually gave him the tiniest of kisses on his cheek.

Ennoshita was the only thing that saved Yamaguchi from Ryuu and Nishinoya’s righteous fury.

When it actually came time to exchange gifts, Nishinoya was just about ready to explode, and it was evident in the way his whole body vibrated with jitters. He was so stupidly nervous about this that he actually felt like he was going to die. Would Asahi like it? Would it make him smile? Would they ever get a second of real privacy? Was he actually capable of handling any of Asahi’s possible reactions to it?

At some point Sugawara plants his hands down on Nishinoya’s shoulders in an attempt to stop his vibrating, but it only ends up making him vibrate too.

“I didn’t realize you liked secret santas this much, Noya!” He says amiably, flashing that cheery smile he always had.

Nishinoya squints at him, not at all buying the innocent expression he gets in response. Sly bastard. He probably knows exactly why Nishinoya is losing his mind and it’s probably his fault too.

Sugawara trots off, and the exchange begins.

There’s only a few highlights. There was of course Ryuu’s master plan, which ended as expected, with the whole team (sans Tsukishima) losing their collective shit over it. Even Sawamura was stifling a chuckle over the poor guys struggle with the 2 layers of wrapping that happened to be duct tape. Kiyoko actually had Ryuu, and the pencil set that she gave him “for studying” nearly had the boy ascending to heaven right then and there. Sawamura’s gaze zeroed in on Sugawara the moment he opened his own gift, and Sugawara could barely restrain his snickers, but ultimately the captain donned himself in one festive blue sweater with only one slightly terrifying look Asahi’s way.

Nishinoya himself is awkwardly approached by Kageyama, who stuffs a poorly wrapped box in his hands and immediately flees the scene. He doesn’t waste time in tearing the wrapping to shreds, and is awarded by a goodie box of snack foods and a gift card to a nearby Korean barbecue.

“Hell yeah! FOOD! Thanks Kageyama!”

There’s a grunted response from far in the distance. Man, that boy moves fast.

Well… it was now or never.

Nishinoya carefully sets his goodie box aside and grabs his own present. Asahi is talking to Sugawara at the moment, who looks full of mirth, no doubt talking about how great Sawamura looks in his ridiculous sweater. Everyone else is mostly off in their own little groups as well, exchanging gifts. Time to be cool.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya exclaims it loud and proud, almost like a challenge, and sticks out his finger to point right at the man in question. “The honor of getting my gift is yours!”

The poor guy jumps a little, but his startled expression is quickly replaced by dawning understanding and some weary amusement.

Nishinoya wiggles his eyebrows back, because oh yes this is what is happening. He struts forward and hands him his gift with flourish and a bow, all drama and poise.

Despite Nishinoya’s shenanigans, Asahi’s expression is all warm gratitude in receiving it. “Thanks, Noya.”

Oh god. He really wasn’t prepared for this was he? Asahi’s curious expression as he unwrapped it was already putting dents in Nishinoya’s cool guy armor. How was he supposed to be cool around his teammates when he was just so… so…

“Whoa…” Asahi’s expression changes to something akin to awe, and he lifts up the CDs from their wrapping paper prison so he can look at each of them individually. There’s three in total, all from artists that Nishinoya’s never heard of.

Nishinoya swallows, his bravado quickly fading. “You… you like those artists, yeah? I can’t really… get into ‘em myself, but…”

Waiting for a response is an eternity of torment, but it doesn’t actually take too long.

“That’s… thank you, Noya. This is really thoughtful. I didn’t even know you knew I liked them…”

Well, to be fair, he didn’t, but if there’s anything Nishinoya is good at it’s covertly figuring out the things that his sorta-kinda-boyfriend likes. He chortles softly and rubs the back of his neck, his shoulders shrugging in a nonchalant dismissal. “Oh y’know… what can I say! I know what’s good.”

The fond smile on Asahi’s face kicks his boyish facade of cockiness to the curb. Warmth blossoms inside and flows all the way out to his fingertips, blanketing over his system until everything apart from Asahi feels muted. God, he feels like a schoolgirl giving her crush a love note or something. All he needs is some cherry blossom petals to throw around and maybe a nice gust of wind to lift his long flowing hair.

But… Asahi is happy, and he wouldn’t dare deny that Asahi’s happiness translates to Nishinoya happiness x1000.

The moment is cut short when Ryuu quickly bursts in like a tornado to whisk Nishinoya away into more shenanigans, but the quiet eye contact they hold in those moments delivers a clear message.

_Before this is all over, we need a moment alone._

———————

Unfortunately, that moment wouldn’t come until after the party ended.

By the time Nishinoya extracts himself from Ryuu, Asahi is already waiting outside, well bundled up in a burgundy coat and tan scarf, looking down at his phone with a concentrated expression.

Nishinoya smiles, and hops down the steps down onto the sidewalk, careful not to jostle his package of snacks too much. He’s only wearing a black hoodie himself, but the back has a sick looking tiger on it with one of his favorite four character idioms on it, so like hell he’s going to cover it up with a coat.

“Hey!” Nishinoya trots up to him and attempts to peer over to see what he’s looking at so seriously on his phone. “Whaddya lookin’ at?”

Asahi, that absolute madman, is checking the weather for the rest of the week.

“It’s supposed to snow again tomorrow… and the next day,” he mumbles quietly.

“I’m gonna make a snowman that looks like the principal and get a toupée for it.”

Asahi stifles a laugh, which seems in direct contradiction to the extremely worried expression he sends him. “Oh my god… please don’t.” A pause. “…But if you’re intent on it… please send me a picture.”

He earns a thumbs up in response, and Asahi then tucks his phone back into his pocket. “Can I… walk you to the station?” He scratches at his cheek, suddenly seeming very shy, and his gaze drops to the side and away. “It was so crazy in there, we didn’t exactly get to… I-I mean, not that I don’t mind being with everyone, but—“

Nishinoya feels fondness hit him like a bus. It was one thing to be craving Asahi’s private attention himself, but knowing that the sentiment was returned is just so satisfying. He simply grins up at him, and gives him a hearty pat on the shoulder. “I getcha. That’s… yeah. Me too.”

The look of relief on Asahi’s face and the little smile that follows makes his heart flutter.

Now, the station isn’t terribly far, but neither of them are in a rush. Their shoes crunch the snow beneath with each step, their breaths billowing in the cold air, and they enjoy the calm blanket of quiet that rests over the neighborhood. For once, Nishinoya can appreciate a moment of silence, but it’s not just because Asahi isn’t saying anything either.

A thought from earlier resurfaces in his mind. Specifically, how goddamn much he wants to hold Asahi’s hand. Isn’t that… usual for things like this? Walking places? When you both like each other?

Nishinoya’s gaze could burn holes into the sidewalk. He just needs to do it. Just ask. Or have absolute steel balls and just grab his hand. This was so unreasonably hard. He could just say his hands are cold… but isn’t that what pockets are for?

The hell. He feels like he’s losing his mind. Well… you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take, he supposes.

“Asahi.”

They both stop walking, and Asahi’s attention turns to Nishinoya, and certainly morphs to one of worry when he sees how intensely he’s glaring down at the sidewalk.

“Y…yeah? Are you okay?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

The question is blurted out rapid fire, and Nishinoya immediately feels hot from head to toe, but manages to meet Asahi’s eyes, treating it like a challenge that can only be faced head-on.

Asahi looks stunned, and for a moment he just stares down at him, his mouth open but with no words coming out. It feels like an eternity, two eternities before he finally replies, and when he does his voice is so impossibly soft it’s like a spear right through Nishinoya’s heart.

“You can.”

And then he reaches out with his hand tentatively, and now it’s Nishinoya’s turn to stare. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but… why does it always feel like the first time? Will it ever affect him any less? Is he just doomed to melt in a Nishinoya shaped puddle every time he was given this opportunity?

He reaches back to take his hand, and it’s so warm. His hands are so calloused, marks of a true ace, but they still manage to feel so nice to hold.

Nishinoya doesn’t even think twice. He guides the hand with both of his own right up to his lips and places a kiss on his knuckles.

Asahi splutters, and just like that he’s as red as can be, his breath caught in his throat and his whole body frozen in place. He can only watch, helpless to Nishinoya’s resolve, as the other presses his forehead into the hand with a breathless little laugh.

“I’ve been… wanting to do this… all day. You’ve really messed me up, y’know?”

“Noya, I—“

Nishinoya pulls the hand back down, and runs his thumbs tenderly over his skin, feeling the ridges of his fingers and the rough patches on his palms. He pulls the palm to his lips too, and presses one long kiss right in the center of it. His actions are almost reverent, like a silent worship of the power behind this hand and the wonder of the person they belong to.

But he knows he can’t just keep carrying on his own like this. He pulls the hand away and finally meets Asahi’s gaze again, his heart drumming a fast beat against his ribcage.

“Sorry, I— shit, Asahi, It’s hard to… every time I see you I just—“ he fumbles for words and groans in frustration, his head falling back in defeat. How is he supposed to possibly verbalize this? How do you explain to someone that they paint the stars in your sky just by existing?

When Nishinoya rights his head back up again, Asahi has drawn a little closer, the hand still clutched in Nishinoya’s giving him a light squeeze.

“No, it’s…” Asahi ducks his head a little, nosing into his own scarf. “It’s the… same for me.”

Nishinoya blinks.

“Eh?”

Asahi looks away, his whole demeanor changing to embarrassment, but he still doesn’t drop Nishinoya’s hand.

“Seeing you, it…” he sucks in a breath, and exhales shakily. “It’s hard to act normal, hah… in front of the other guys. I always feel like I’m staring too long, or that it’s obvious that I want to…”

Nishinoya leans in a bit, completely enraptured by every word, his eyes big and hopeful. “That you want to…?”

Asahi looks at him, and then away, and then finally at him again, before bringing his free hand forward to hover at the side of Nishinoya’s head as he leans in to very gently place a kiss on his forehead.

“Things like that,” Asahi says quickly as he pulls away.

Nishinoya could die now and it’d be worth it. He could practically see heaven already. The feeling of Asahi’s kiss lingers on his forehead, and he can’t help the urge to touch the spot with his fingers.

“You are free to do that one hundred percent of the times that you see me.”

Asahi splutters out a soft laugh, the nervous tension broken a little by Nishinoya’s unabashed adoration. “Are you sure about that…? We see each other a lot—“

“I am very sure. Very very very sure. Don’t make me loudly ask for it every time I see you because I will—“

“No! Oh my god, please don’t do that,” Asahi laughs again, and it’s such a heartwarming sight that Nishinoya’s determined expression fades away to gentle fondness. Making Asahi laugh was very high up on his list of favorite things. It just… suited him. Happiness suited him.

Warmth floods his cold cheek as Asahi actually brings his hand to cup it, his touch almost as tender as his gaze. Nishinoya couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. He presses his cheek into the hand a little, and his breath stops altogether when Asahi leans in once more. A gentle kiss presses against his temple, then one against his cheek, and even at the tip of his nose. Each kiss is a tiny bud of warmth against his cold skin, and it’s impossible to think, even when Asahi pulls back to look at him sheepishly.

“I’ve… wanted to do that all day.”

Nishinoya is composed for a fraction of a second before he thrusts both of his arms straight into the air, a loud cheer bursting from him with enough force to echo around the neighborhood and send a few crows squawking into the air. Asahi yelps and leaps back a little, his head whipping around to look for anyone that might be nearby and angry at the sudden commotion.

“Noya…! Someone’s going to think I’m attacking you or something!” Asahi frets, his hands up and waving in front of himself. “Shhh!”

But that only earns a loud laugh from Nishinoya, his crooked grin back in full force. “The hell what they think! You can’t do somethin’ like that and expect me to not be over the moon about it!”

“I— I was just—“

Nishinoya draws his hand over his mouth in a zip it motion, and squeezes Asahi’s hand fondly, his grin softening to something just reserved for Asahi. “You’re… geez, I’m really happy right now. Thanks. Let’s do somethin’ together properly soon, yeah?’

The suggestion makes Asahi blink for a moment, but he quickly nods in agreement, his thumb rubbing over the back of Nishinoya’s hand affectionately.

“I’d like that.”

———————

On account of the chill, Asahi insists that Nishinoya take his scarf, and the only reason he doesn’t adamantly refuse is because it smells like him and like hell he’s going to miss a perfect opportunity to take a little piece of him home with him. The whole time he rides on the train he’s just remembering how Asahi’s lips felt against his skin, and the smell of the scarf only makes it more real.

Goddamn. He’s such a goner.


End file.
